Wild Women Do and They Don't Regret It
by Clarisse Renaldi
Summary: Clarisse loves walking in town in INCOGNITO, and one day she meets with a handsome stranger, who's just accepted a new job in the palace...
1. Chapter 1

**Wild Women Do and They Don't Regret It**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing just the storyline.

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! A new journey begins... This story is a bit different than my usuals. Clarisse is a bit wild. So they are different a bit BUT also the same. I'm just playing with the characters... I hope you'll like it. Big hug to Rach for beta this for me as always... And now, let's start it...

Joseph was driving his Cabrio on the sunny streets of Genovia. It was a beautiful summer day with scent of flowers in the air and a certain feeling of freedom.

He just accepted a new job in a new country and everything was exciting. Although he had lived in a neighboring country before, he heard not much about Genovia.

He had just arrived in town and wanted to look around a little before he checked in with the palace and started his new life.

He drove slowly down the main street while the radio played an old song from a famous film - Pretty Woman. He was listening the song when he stopped at a traffic light and suddenly felt like he was in a music video.

As the radio played _'Wild women do and they don't regret it…. Wild women show….;,_ a breathtaking woman walked along next to his car. She was simply beautiful. Cleopatra shaped sandy hair; short skirt, which showed the most beautiful pair of legs he has ever seen; a perfect figure and a lovely face, at least as much as he could see of it around the big dark sunglasses. Everything moved in slow motion. '_Wild women do and they don't regret it…_' He just stared with opened mouth and an appreciative smile on his face, while she walked past him with self-confident steps in her high heels.

As the traffic light turned to green, he immediately started driving slowly next to her. He took pleasure in watching her, when she suddenly turned to face him and smiled:

"Can I help you?"

He was shocked for a moment, but he also felt intrigued because her voice was sweet and determined.

"Yes, I could use a little help," he answered as he pulled himself together. "I'm looking for a fine restaurant; somewhere I can rest a little after my long journey," he said. She smiled and stopped walking. He stopped his car too.

"New in town?" she asked with a flirtatious smile as she leant against the car's door next to her.

"Absolutely. And I would love to have an enchanting guide. Maybe you know somebody…?"

"Let me think a little," she answered with a meditative expression.

"Perhaps we should eat something first, then you can show me your city. I'm a bit lost in this new country. So, what do you say to that, Pretty? Hm?" He gave her his sexiest smile.

"I'll see what I can do for you." She smiled and quickly got into his car.

'_Wild women do… and they don't regret it….' _

A moment later Joseph was driving down the street with a beautiful lady at his side. She was radiant, she was lovely and… she was the Queen of Genovia.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! Thanks very much for your heartwarming reviews. I'm really over the clouds. And I'm sending a ususal big hug to Rach for beta this for me. And now the fun is just starting...

"So which is the best restaurant in town?" asked Joseph as he turned to face her. His smile was inviting.

"I don't know, but my favorite is a little one right after the next corner. Spill The Beans."

"Spill the beans?" asked Joseph, surprised.

"Yeah, and I love its name. Actually, it's a coffee bar. So the name has two meanings."

"Oh, I see," laughed Joseph. "Very original. That reminds me, I still don't know your name. Mine is Joe."

"Oh, sorry," laughed the pretty lady next to him. "I'm Vivien."

"Vivien…Hmm…That's a beautiful name," Joseph flirted. "Likewise the owner of it."

"Thank you," she smiled and bit her lips, an extremely sexy move as she well knew.

A few seconds later Joseph stopped the car. "I think we arrived. What would you say to taking that table next to the door? Or you would rather sit inside?"

"No. I love eating outside, where I can watch the people who walk by next to me."

"Oh, I like doing that too. And the street is quite busy now, so we are in luck." He smiled and helped her out. "Let's go." Her hand was exactly as soft as he'd imagined.

"Table for two?" asked the waiter as they reached the area.

"Yes, thank you," nodded Joseph.

"Here's the menu. I'll be back in a minute." The waiter smiled and disappeared.

"So what would you say for a little Fruit de la Mare?"

"Perfect choice."

He did not answer, only smiled. "Waiter!"

"Yes Sir?"

"Could you bring us some Fruit de la Mare with a bottle of champagne?... Sweet or dry?" He asked while turned to Viven.

"Sweet," she answered without hesitation. "And some…"

"…Strawberries." Joseph finished the sentence with a smile.

"I'm impressed. Is there any thing else you are also so well versed in?" She asked in a sexy voice as the waiter left them.

"Well, you will just have to wait and see."

"I cannot wait for it." Her answer was promising.

"Oh, the fruit and the champagne have arrived. And now, I would like to make a toast! Raise our glass to Fate, who led me to Genovia and let me meet the most beautiful woman I have ever seen… To Fate," Joseph smiled.

"To Fate," she repeated and sipped a bit of champagne then eagerly bit into a strawberry. "And now, taste this." She giggled while holding it out to Joseph. He was lost in her eyes for a moment, then accepted the sweet fruit with pleasure. Everything was so exciting. "And what are you doing in this small country?" she asked him.

"I accepted a new job."

"Really? That's interesting. And what is your profession? Wait! Let me guess." She giggled and speculating. "Ok, so you are handsome, sexy and wearing black… You are a secret agent?" Joseph shook his head with a smile. "Ok, then… someone from the mafia?"

"No, but you were close," Joseph laughed. "Actually, I'm a bodyguard."

"A bodyguard…" She answered in a strange voice, then suddenly jumped up. "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you." She smiled with some kind of uncertainty and hurried away.

Joseph was at a loss. He really did not know what happened so he quickly rushed after her. She had nearly passed the corner before he could finally catch her.

"Hey, Pretty. What's the matter? Did I say something wrong?"

"No. I just…" She started then suddenly leant over and simply kissed him on the lips. It was only a soft movement but the kiss was very sensual and passionate. A few moments passed when she slowly broke contact and licked her lips absently afterwards.

"Wow," he smiled with unconcealed surprise in his voice. "Why did I get this?"

"I've just wanted to know the taste of it."

"And what's your opinion?" He asked teasingly but still surprised.

"Sweet. And delicious. Very delicious." She smiled.

"Really? Then I think we should try it again," Joseph said and leant closer, but she moved away.

"I have to go now."

"Ok, but, when can I see you again?" he cried desperately after her, but she had already disappeared….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That was the moment when everything was determined. Joseph just stood there in silence for a few moments and he knew. He knew full well that he had fallen in love with her… desperately.

Two hours had passed when he finally cleared his head and decided it was time to check in at the palace. After all, he was there for his new job. So he had to concentrate, but while he packed his things, she was always on his mind. He knew that sooner or later he would meet her again. He was sure. But it was sooner than he had ever imagined…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Good evening, Your Majesty." Joseph bowed as the King greeted him. "It will be a pleasure to work here."

"Oh, it's my pleasure Joseph. It's my pleasure." He smiled and patted his back. "You are one of the best and I'm very grateful to you for accepting this job. I know Genovia is a small country, but you will definitely find challenge here too."

"I'm sure of it Your Majesty," he answered.

"Good." Rupert smiled when he saw Clarisse as she entered the room. "Oh and let me introduce you someone. Joseph, this is my wife, Clarisse."

"Good evening Your…" Joseph started as he turned around but a moment later he was tongue-tied. The woman in front of him was none other than Vivien! She had blonde hair and her style of dress was completely different, but he would recognize her anywhere.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled calmly and held out her hand.

"Well, then I'll leave you alone, if it's not a problem," smiled Rupert. "I have a few things to do, so if you'll excuse me," he said brightly and went out.

"Well, I hope you will enjoy your stay. But now, I have to go. I'm glad I met you," she said with an angelic smile and left him.

"Yes, me too…Vivien." He softly added the last bit when Clarisse turned around in shock.

"I beg your pardon?"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! I wanna say thanks for your heart-warming reviews, namely to VictoriaGrant, Kristi-Julie, Liesel Meminger,bluegirl783,risingdancer and to OSUSprinks. I love you all. And big hug to Rach for beta this chapter. And now let's see what happened, but first I wanna dedicate this chapter to Ursa and Lucy. Cheer up girls.

"I beg your pardon?" Clarisse was surprised and turned around to face with him. "What did you say?"

"So you do not recognize me, right?" He answered with a question and stepped closer. "After our… what should I call it? After our… passionate introduction. You left me there without a word."

"I'm really sorry, but I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Ok, I know we do not know each other well," Joseph continued. "But I thought you liked me at least."

"I still do not know what this is all about, but I really have no time for it. I think you should rest, because your long journey may have tired you a bit." She smiled with an expressionless face. "You will need concentration if you want to be my bodyguard." With that she left him, but turned around for a last bit. "Oh and another thing… I HATE bodyguards."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Joseph was at a loss. He was not so sure of his theory anymore, but deep inside he knew that Clarisse was Vivien. Her face burned into his mind's eye from the very first moment. He needed more information. A few minutes later, he was deep in conversation with Shades, one of his best friends….

"So, do you think it's possible?" asked Joseph as he poured another cup of coffee.

"Well," Shades started with a sigh. "She usually does strange things. I mean she just disappears for hours. Everybody needs a little solitude sometimes, you know."

"So you do not know what she is doing at those times?"

"No. No one knows." Shades shook his head with resignation. "Royals always have secrets."

"Yeah, I know. So… what's your opinion?"

"I do not want to hazard a guess, but yes. It's not impossible. But Joe…"

"Yes?"

"Be careful. She's not an easy thing."

"Don't worry. I don't like easy things." He smiled and sipped a bit of coffee.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

The next few weeks went by fast. Joe did not try to talk with her again. Rather, he kept her under observation. He was on her trail all the time, albeit very discretely. He was damn good and Clarisse eventually decided he simply acquiesced and believed that he had been wrong. Still, she was as careful as always. She had a great experience going with this Lady D thing, and she would never risk letting her secret slip out.

Yes, she was smart, but this time she found her match. Joseph had a reputation as one of the best, and not for nothing.

One night as she snuck out and walked towards a bar downtown, Joseph suddenly grabbed her hand. He had materialized before her as if from the darkness.

"What the hell!" she cried in a frightened voice. "Oh my God! You scared me to death! What are you doing here?"

"I'm glad you can finally recognize me… Vivien," he said sarcastically.

"Let me go!" she cried and tried to free her hand. "Get away from me! Don't you hear me?"

"I can hear you perfectly." He smiled and still held her hand tightly. "So what's going on here? Hm? You usually just sneak out for a few hours, and nobody knows what you are doing, hm? So what is it all about? It's some kind of game you play?"

"I'm not playing any kind of game… I'm just trying to enjoy my life a bit, but damn it! What the hell – why am I explaining myself? Who do you think you are? You're just a stranger, who knows nothing about me. Get away from me!" She hissed and pulled her hand away from his. "Finally!" she cried angrily. "And now clear off!"

"Only if you will come with me," he answered calmly.

"You're joking…"

"No, I'm not. I won't go back without you. So if you will not come, I'll stay with you. And I'll stand pat."

"Who cares?" she answered with a shrug and left him.

"I just want to look after you," he said in a soft voice, which made her turn around. She just stood there for a few moments, allowing herself to slowly calm down. As she watched him, she felt something… something she could not explain, but it was definitely a good feeling.

"You are a good man, Joseph," She smiled lightly and took his arm. "Come on. The night is waiting for us."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Two hours had passed and they really did enjoy themselves. Joseph was happy because he could spent a little private time with her, knowing she could not get into trouble. And Clarisse… she would hardly admit it, but she loved spending time with her bodyguard. He was amusing, kind and somehow, caring. And she liked it.

"Oh I love this song," she said and jumped up. "Would you?"

"Of course." Joseph smiled and took her to the dance floor. "You really love dancing, don't you?" he asked as he gently pulled her closer.

"Yes I do, but this kind of music is much more fun than that racket at the balls."

"I agree." Joseph smiled and looked into her eyes. She still amazed him.

Soon the music changed and a slower song started, so Joseph drew her even closer, while Clarisse slowly laid her head down on his shoulder. There was a perfect harmony between them. Joseph inhaled her sweet scent and everything was so peaceful. They just swayed to the rhythm of the music, and he could not resist…

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Uh-huh."

"Why don't you go out with Rupert?"

It was just an innocent question, at least in Joseph's head. But her mood changed in a flash and without a word she kicked him on the shin.

"Auuu!" Joseph cried with a painful grimace and before he could utter another word, she left him again. But this time she was the faster. She jumped into a taxi before he could reach her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

About forty minutes later Joseph got out of his car at the palace and headed straight to her suite all through the dark corridors. Everything was peaceful, but as he passed Rupert's office, he froze. He heard noises - shouting, rattling, and screaming. Before he could react, Clarisse ran out of the king's office, lost in tears. And, just behind her, another woman ran in the opposite direction. Joseph noted that she was only semi dressed.

Joseph thought for a moment, and suddenly everything was clear. The picture was completed. He felt anger, fury and pain.

He wanted to kill Rupert, but the urge to comfort Clarisse was stronger than that. So he rushed to her suite and without hesitation he stepped inside.

The living room was dark, but he could easily make out her figure next to the window. She was crying softly.

He just stood there for a moment and silently watched her. Her hands were shaking, her eyes teary.

And his heart was broken.

He did not know if it was right or wrong, but he stepped closer and gently took her in his arms. And Clarisse… she simply snuggled up to him and closed her eyes.

"I cannot go on…" she cried and desperately clung to him.

"Sshh… He is a rat. He does not deserve you. But I will look after you. I promise," Joseph whispered and softly touched her shoulder. He'd only intended to comfort her even more, but she cried out with pain.

He immediately started shaking, he knew what it meant. His worst nightmare came true as he slowly pulled down her blouse. The moonlight became more powerful and he could see what he was afraid of. Her shoulders and back were covered with blue and green marks.

"Oh my God," Joseph whispered. "… Rupert assaults you…"

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! Sorry about the delay, but I'm ill, and have tones of other things to do… Thanks for your kind and always encouraging reviews. Namely to my dear ex-beta OSUSprinks, lieselotteundvolker, addlogcon, Liesel Meminger (don't forget 2012!), bluegirl-783, Kristi-Julie, LochinbluSpirit and to risingdancer. I really do love your reviews. Big hug to Rach for beta this for me. And now let's see what happened…

"Oh my God," Joseph whispered. "Rupert assaults you…"

Clarisse did not answer. She just looked up at him. Her eyes were red from crying and all he could see when he looked into them was an indescribable despondency and fear. It was too much for him. Joseph suddenly felt angry as the blood rushed into his head. His felt his power increase tenfold. He felt such power that he could bring down an elephant. He had to do something immediately, so he took his gun from its holster.

"He won't get away with this!" He hissed and headed to the door, but Clarisse grabbed his hand.

"Please, don't!" She cried and tried to stop him. She was hysterical. "Please, Joseph! Everything would be worse. Please!" She fell on her knees and started crying desperately.

"Clarisse…" he begged. "Don't do this."

"Just leave him. Please…" She cried in such a heart-rending way that he could not concentrate on anything else but her.

"Alright." He would promise her anything at that moment. "Come," he said gently and pulled her up. "I'll take him in hand later, I swear. But now, come. We have to call the doctor."

"No!" she cried again, then pulled herself together. "There would be no point in it. He cannot do much. And he is Rupert's man too."

"I've never seen a more disgusting country than Genovia," Joseph said seriously as he moved towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Clarisse asked; her voice desperate as she reached for his arm.

"Don't worry. I will just bring you some Swedish drops at least. That will help you to recover."

"No!" she cried. "Please don't leave me alone."

"I didn't want to. I just…" He started but the way as she looked at him - he could not leave her even for a moment. "Ok, then we will handle this in the morning. But now, you need rest," he said softly and picked her up. She was so unsheltered in his arms - like a child. A moment later, she was crying again, so Joseph just sat down with her on the sofa. Then he unfolded a blanket and covered them with it. She relaxed in his arms and snuggled up to him. Tightly. Very tightly. He just stroked her and tried to quiet her.

"Sshh… Everything will be all right. He won't hurt you anymore. I swear. He won't," he whispered and kissed the top of her head. Her answer was only a humming, but he felt she was more and more reassured.

Soon she fell asleep. Everything was so warm and soft. Inside Joseph's arms was the safest place in the whole world. At least that's what she felt. She needed that safety desperately. His scent was relaxing; his arms inviting and safe. And despite her misery, she perfectly realized… that he loved her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning everything was as peaceful as if nothing had happened. Clarisse still slept in Joseph's arms, still in the same position with an angelic calmness on her face, while Joseph sat thinking. He hadn't slept a minute. All night he tried to think of better and better ways to kill Rupert. But when his eyes fell on Clarisse, his thoughts changed. She was so beautiful. Her long eyelashes, her cute nose, and those sweet lips…

Joseph was lost in her beauty and in his memories. He felt he could protect her against the whole world and that was a good feeling. He smiled for a moment, but the happiness soon changed to remorse. Remorse because he could feel happiness that he could hold her in his arms, and yet, at the same time, his heart was broken. Then he began to stare at her lovingly again. He was lost…

The sun shone brightly and filled the royal suite with light when she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Hi," she whispered with a smile.

"Hi," he smiled back and gently stroked her cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. And I must say, I've never had a more pleasurable night's sleep in my whole life."

"I'm glad to hear that," he answered and stared into her eyes for a moment. "From now on, I will protect you. So you do not have to worry anymore. I'll be here every minute of the day. You will be safe."

"I know," she whispered with a smile, but as she moved a bit, she cried out in pain.

"And now I'll bring you that Swedish drop. Do not try to protest."

"I won't," she answered and slowly got up, while Joseph did the same. "Oh dear, that was not a comfortable night for you, was it?"

"Well, I can't completely feel my legs, but it was worth every minute."

"I wonder, but thank you. And now I'll take a shower, then we will see the effect of your famous Swedish drop."

"Right," he said with a smile. "I'll be back soon."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few minutes had passed when she stepped out of the bathroom in a silk robe with a towel in her hand. Joseph was already waiting for her.

"Are you ready?" he asked and stood up.

"Of course," she sighed with a slight smile and dropped the towel to the sofa. "Let's get it over with."

"I hope this will work," Joseph said as he screwed off the cap from the bottle. "I've used it many times, and it's very effective."

"Oh, to judge from the smell of it, you're definitely right." They laughed. Then she lowered her robe.

Joseph hesitated for a moment, but instead he would take pleasure in the view, he felt guilty.

"What's wrong?" She asked and turned around a bit, because she didn't feel his hands on her back as she'd expected.

"Oh I just…" mumbled Joseph and he quickly started to massage the medicine into her back. "This bottle is a bit tricky."

Clarisse knew he lied, but she also knew that he had a weight on his heart, and not his fantasy stopped him. A few moments later, he replaced the cap on the bottle.

"Finished," he sighed and tried to smile.

"Thank you," she said while she pulled her robe tight around her once more, then turned around. "This wasn't your fault."

"But it was!" he cried then softened his voice. "I should have been near you. I…" But he could not finish because Clarisse grabbed his hand.

"I was the one who left you."

"But I should have…"

"No, Joseph." She shook her head.

"How… How many times was I not there?"

"Oh!" She suddenly realized what was bothering him. "This was the first time, since you arrived. Most of the marks are old ones." She smiled and tried to lighten up the mood.

"I swear - I swear on my life," he took a deep breath. "that he won't hurt you anymore."

"Oh, Joseph." She smiled gratefully. "You really are my best friend."

"Friend…?" he said confusedly, because he thought, he hoped…

"Yes."

"And what about that kiss? You know, when we first met?" he asked softly.

"Did you like it?" she asked with a smile. His answer was a nod. "And do you want another one?"

"I…"

"Do you want another one?"

"Yes, of course," he said at a loss. But she just smiled and kissed him. As their lips met, Joseph came totally unglued. He instinctively drew her closer, and kissed her like there were no tomorrow. A few moments passed when she broke the kiss. "Are you still thinking that we are friends?" asked Joseph with a smile and slowly released his hold on her a bit.

"Yes," she smiled. "You are my friend. And if you are happy if I kiss you, then I will kiss you anytime you want. I want to make you happy. That's friendship." She smiled and went to dressing…

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Author's Note: **Hi Girls! Big hug to Rach for beta this for me extremly fast! Thanks Sweetie.:-) And big thanks for all the lovely reviews.

"_You are my friend. And if you are happy if I kiss you, then I will kiss you anytime you want. I want to make you happy. That's friendship."_

Her words echoed in Joseph's head. He just stood there, unmoving, exactly the same as when she left. He was speechless, but he tried to understand her words. 'She wants to kiss me just because I'm her friend? And not because she loves me? Does she really think that's normal?' thought Joseph.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard noises coming from downstairs. The king has just arrived back at the palace. In a flash the fury returned and with it the urge to take revenge. The King had hurt Clarisse and he wouldn't get away with it.

Joseph headed straight to the King's suite. He smiled as if nothing was wrong and sent the guards away from the door before he stepped inside. The door closed with a click, and there was no way out. Mad resolution burned in Joseph's eyes, but Rupert did not notice it. He just continued dressing.

"Oh, Joseph, I'm glad to see you. I was just intending to call you. Have you seen my wife? She is surely sauntering along here somewhere." He paused, but receiving no answer, he said, "Never mind, she'll get in the neck." Rupert laughed at his own joke, and a moment later he was on the floor.

It happened as fast as a shot. Joseph set upon him without a word and started beating Rupert, hitting him any place he could reach him. The king was a strong man, but against Joseph, he had no chance. Soon blood covered his face and he almost lost consciousness. Then Joseph stopped and pressed his gun against Rupert's neck.

"It's not as fun as yesterday, is it?" Joseph hissed angrily as he tried to breathe normally. "Hm? I can't hear you. Do you think this is fun?"

"No… No…" Rupert tried to speak. "It's not fun at all, but I don't know what this is all about!"

"Really?" asked Joseph, the expression in his eyes even more dangerous than before. "Then let me refresh your memory. You did this same thing to your wife! Can you remember now, you bloody bastard?"

"Oh, that!" cried Rupert and wiped the blood away from his face. "That was just an accident. She just bumped into something. That's all. She can be so clumsy sometimes." He laughed weakly, which was not a good move.

"Clumsy?!" Joseph roared and squeezed the King's neck painfully. "Clumsy?! And obviously all the other marks on her back are just results of an accident, am I right?"

"Well…" Rupert tried to speak, but he could not continue.

"If you," Joseph said menacingly. "…ever touch her with so much as one finger, ever again - you will be dead. DEAD. AM I CLEAR?" He was shouting now.

"Y...yes." Rupert stuttered, terrified.

"And don't forget. I have diplomatic immunity in 46 countries, so do not test me or try to have me arrested."

"But how will I explain this?" asked Rupert as he thrust his blood covered hands out in front of him.

"I'm sure you will figure out something. After all, you are the king… Your Majesty," said Joseph sarcastically, his voice betraying his disgust as he stood up. Then he turned on Rupert again. "Avoid her. And if you do not you have enough willpower to stay away from her on your own, just remember that I'm watching you…always," Joseph said and left the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The sun had already set when Clarisse stepped out into the garden through the French doors. She sighed with relief. The air was fresh and still warm, with a certain feel of freedom in it. Everyone was preparing for the party - the musicians rehearsed, but not the usual classics. 'Walking on Sunshine' and other hits were on the repertoire. It was a beautiful night and she walked about with a light shawl around her shoulders. She stayed away from the preparations, trying to be invisible, when a familiar voice called to her.

"It's a lovely night, isn't it?" asked Joseph as he stepped closer and smiled.

"Yes." She smiled in return. "Absolutely beautiful."

"How are you feeling?" Joseph asked in a soft voice.

"Thanks to you…. wonderful."

"Thanks to me? But why?"

"Oh Joseph." She laughed and took his arm. "You know exactly what I mean. Rupert had an accident this morning. He somehow fell off his horse…"

"Well?"

"…in his suite," she finished with a grateful smile. "What did you do to him?"

Joseph shrugged and said, "I just convinced him of a few things. Namely to avoid you, and if he touches you again, even with just one finger, he will be dead."

Clarisse stood there for a moment then leant closer and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "Thank you," she whispered and smiled. Joseph was hypnotized. Her kiss and those lovely eyes - he could barely keep himself from wrapping his arms around her and never letting her go. But he had to talk to her. Talk about those kisses.

"Clarisse…," he started but did not know how to continue.

"Yes? What is it?" she asked, as she smiled and touched his cheek to encourage him.

"You said something this morning… You said that I'm your friend, and you want to make me happy. So that's the only reason you kiss me. Is that… Is that true or maybe… do you have other reasons as well?"

"Oh, Joseph." She sighed and turned around for a moment. "I… I cannot promise you anything other than friendship now. I mean emotionally and not physically."

"Do you…"

"Yes, I know what I said. I want to make you happy, but emotionally I can be only a friend. I'm sorry."

"Are you listening to yourself?" Joseph asked in a shocked voice. "Do you think that's normal?"

"No." She sighed. "But it's the only way I can live with this. Look Joseph, you have to understand me, after what I lived thorough with… with Rupert, I cannot feel - I don't want to feel - any thing other than just friendship. That's the only thing I can give you. But I also need you. I love kissing you, I love snuggling up to you, I just love being with you… Is that so wrong?"

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Author's Note:** Hi Everybody!Thanks for all the lovely reviews and to Rach for beta this for me. Here's a short one, but I hope you like it.

"I cannot feel - I don't want to feel - any thing other than just friendship. That's the only thing I can give you. But I need you as well, Joseph. I love kissing you, I love snuggling up to you, I just love being with you. Is that so wrong?" Clarisse asked, looking up at him.

Joseph was speechless for a moment. He tried to collect his thoughts, which was not an easy thing. He wanted her so badly. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, love her, but he knew it was wrong. Wrong if she truly did not feel anything. Well she felt friendship, but that was almost nothing.

"Yes, it's wrong," Joseph answered finally with a sigh. "If you do not feel… anything… for me, then you not have to do anything. I mean, I know you need me…"

"Yes, I need you," whispered Clarisse. "You are the first person to really care for me, to protect me… I'm grateful for that."

"But you do not have to…to kiss me," he said and looked down into her eyes. "I won't leave Genovia. Not unless…"

"Unless?"

"Unless you will come with me."

"What?" she gasped in surprise. "But you are just substituting for Tom. So after a year you can leave us. You do not have to stay if --"

"I won't go without you. If you stay, then I will stay too."

"And what if I never leave?" asked Clarisse as she turned away, her eyes filling with tears.

"Then I will never leave Genovia," answered Joseph, when she turned around. "I had plans, but nothing really matters anymore. You are the only person that is important to me. Clarisse… I love you." The last bit was only a whisper. Her eyes were smiling. "You have to know that. But you do not have to do anything in return. Maybe someday you will feel something more for me than you do now. I can only hope. But if you don't, that's alright, too. I'm already happy because I can be near you. That's the only thing I need…"

"So you do not want me to kiss you? To make love to you?" asked Clarisse.

"For that price? No."

"But I love kissing you. Let's make a deal. I will not make love to you, until I am in love with you, I promise. BUT kissing is alright, if I want it. How about that?" she asked impishly.

"… You would make love to me?" asked Joseph incredulously as he realized what she had said.

"Of course I would," She smiled. "I told you that I want to make you happy, but if you do not want that…" She spread her hands and shrugged innocently.

"This will be harder than I thought," Joseph whispered and closed his eyes for a moment…

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Author's Note:** Hi Everybody! Big hug to Rach for beta this chapter extremly fast. And I wanna dedicate this chapter to Kristie-Julie, risingdancer and to bluegirl-783. Thank you girls. Really….

"This will be harder than I thought," Joseph whispered and closed his eyes for a moment.

Clarisse really could startle him at times. In fact, all of the time. Her way of seeing things was completely bewildering. She had absolutely no sense of morality, it seemed. She was strange, weird, and although he was at a loss when he tried to understand her, there was nothing he wanted more than to protect her and to love her.

"Well..." Joseph sighed and took a deep breath. "I think we could try this… conventional friendship thing first. What would you say to that? Then we can move on if you feel – if you feel… something for me, ok?"

"Agreed," She said and smiled with a nod then grabbed his arm.

"But Clarisse, please promise me one thing."

"And what would that be?"

"If you do not love me, please don't pretend that you do. I know you could make me believe you if you tried. Therefore, I have only one thing… my faith in you. Please, don't lie to me."

"I won't." She answered simply with such honesty, that he had no doubts anymore.

And she was quite serious about it. She loved to pretend and she was a habitual liar when she was upset, but she could never hurt Joseph's feelings. No, he meant too much to her. He was a hiding place, a place where everything was reassuring and safe, where she could forget her problems, even only for a few minutes, but it meant everything to her.

"So then, friendship…" She smiled and straightened her shoulders. "Well then, what would you say for a drink first?"

"I like that idea." He smiled back and grabbed her hand. "Then we should walk about and maybe dance. After all, it's a party."

"You're right. And we really need a little time to relax." She nodded with twinkle in her eyes, and they threw themselves into the night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was nearly midnight when Joseph escorted Clarisse to her suite. They really did enjoy themselves, but when it came time to say goodnight, suddenly, they were pushed back to reality. She was restless and somehow scared.

"Are you alright?" asked Joseph as he stepped behind her. She fiddled with the items on her dressing table. "Clarisse…"

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine." She tried to smile as she turned around. But she was not convincing. "I just…"

"Are you scared?" he asked suddenly.

"Well… Yes. And no. I mean I'm not any more scared than before. I can lock my door, but…"

"Do you want me to stay?" Joseph asked and looked right in her eyes. She hesitated. "Uhm… it was just an idea," mumbled Joseph, confused. "I didn't mean to--" Before he could finish, Clarisse cut in.

"I would love you to." She was so vehement and sudden, that Joseph was quite surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes." Her voice was softer now. "I would love you to stay. But are you sure you want to? I mean, I don't want to hurt you."

"To hurt me?" he asked, at a loss.

"Yes, because if you spend the night here…" her voice trailed off. She was unsure how to proceed. "And we… uhm, don't do anything… Is that ok for you?"

"Oh, I see." Joseph said, finally understanding her. "But I told you, that's allright. I was the one who suggested it, remember?"

"Of course I remember," she answered but still did not dare to look in his eyes. "But I don't want you to suffer…"

"Oh, don't worry about me, I will manage," he answered with a smile. "The sofa is perfect. I can protect you if you need me, but I also will be far enough away to resist to the temptation." He laughed but her expression was serious.

"I don't think you understand me. I said I would love to spend the night with you. What I meant was I want you to stay with me and protect me," she corrected herself quickly. "But if you are on the sofa, then I might as well just lock my door. It would be the same thing. I said I need you, and the sofa is so far away… So if you really want to stay, I want you to sleep next to me in my bed. Can you handle that?"

To be continued….

**Author's Note:** Well? What do you think?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Author's Note:** Big hug to Rach for beta this for me, again. You're the best. And I wanna say thanks for all of your lovely and heartwarming reviews. It really means a lot. Thanks.

"I want you to sleep next to me in my bed. Can you handle that?" asked Clarisse and looked up at him.

Joseph just stood there for a moment before he replied. He knew in her mind there was no connection between love and sex. And that gave Clarisse a certain sense of freedom that he knew would break his heart if he let things go too far. Could he handle that?

"Of course, I can handle that. I know you need me, and if it will help you, then I will do everything I can." He smiled and stroked her upper arm. "And frankly, I'd rather suffer next to you, than miss a chance to be with you."

"Oh, Joseph." She laughed, somewhat relieved, then put on a serious face again. "I… I don't know what I would do without you. Really…"

"You never have to worry about that," he started. "I am here and… I will be. Always."

"Thank you… You do not know how much that means to me."

"I think I know." He smiled, then started moving. "I'll be right back."

"Ok, just go and change, then we will meet… meet in here."

"Right." He winked with a smile and left the room.

As the door closed, Clarisse paced up and down the floor of her bedroom as she thought. She felt so many things. Gratefulness, relief and something she had never felt before. She thought it was simply the feeling of another, deeper, level of friendship. But it was far more than that and soon she would have to face the reality of it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

About twenty minutes later, when Joseph returned wearing his usual black pajamas, they tiptoed around her bed. It was a bit awkward.

"Well…" Joseph said and made an unsure move towards her bed.

"Well…" Clarisse repeated, but suddenly she felt so stupid. "Oh Joseph, we are ridiculous! After all, we're both adults," she said and whipped off her robe with one fluid movement.

But Joseph did not move, he just stared at her amazed.

"What?" She asked with a questioning look on her face.

"Oh, nothing," he answered, mumbling. "I just…"

"Yes?"

"I… You're so beautiful,"

"In this?" Clarisse really did not understand. "I intentionally chose this boring, boyish pajama, and you think it's… beautiful?"

"Yes," he answered simply. "I think it makes no difference what you wear. You are beautiful in everything. I know it's a cliché, but in this case, it's true."

She just smiled. She wanted to say something, but she could not find the words, so she simply slipped under the sheets, and a moment later Joseph nervously did the same. He thought he was the only one with this fluttery feeling in his stomach, but she felt the same. She was so nervous her hands were shaking, but she wanted nothing more than to be with him.

"I'm not sleepy," she finally broke the silence after a while.

"Yeah, me neither." And with that the conversation ended for another few minutes.

"The smell from the garden - I love it." Joseph said, hesitantly.

"The pine scent? I love that smell too, it has some kind of… how can I explain it? "

"Holiday feeling to it?" asked Joseph and turned to face her.

"Exactly!" she cried with a surprised smile. "So you agree with me. I thought it was only my silly association."

"No, I totally agree with you. It reminds me of the holidays from my early years…"

"You never told me about your life. Actually I know nearly nothing about you," she said and leaned on her elbow. "Tell me about your childhood, your home. I want to know everything." She smiled softly and Joseph caught her eye for a long moment before he started speaking.

"Well my childhood was not too interesting. I grew up in Spain, but I spent every holiday on a little Island near Puerto Rico. It was another world."

"It sounds as if you loved being there…"

"Yes," Joseph sighed. "I still love it. It's a little island with green fields everywhere and with the clearest water I have ever seen."

"Is it a… you know, some kind of family holiday residence, with neighbors on the beach?" asked Clarisse with a smile.

"Oh, I know what you mean." laughed Joseph, then continued. "No. Actually we haven't any neighbors. It's a tiny little island, and a house on the beach…"

"You have your own island?" Clarisse was amazed.

"Well, yes. When I was young, I just spent my summers there, but later I used it for as a hiding place. When something is wrong, or I just need a little time alone, I pop down."

"Popping down, right?" laughed Clarisse. "To Puerto Rico? After all, it's only a few thousand kilometers."

"Yeah." Joseph laughed too. "It's far away, but you know, distance seems less if you are on your way home."

"Very true." Clarisse nodded. She really did enjoy this late night chatting. "And what is the best thing about your island? What is it that you love the best there?"

"What's the best thing?" asked Joseph. It seemed he was deep in thought. "I think when I arrive, the first night - you know when everything is familiar, but also new, and I finally reach this place… It's late at night, and I just sit on the terrace, listening to the waves crashing on to the shore and breathing air filled with this same pine scent."

"Does exist pine scent in Puerto Rico too? I though there's a bit to warm for that."

"Actually these are miniature thuyas, but the smell is the same. It's so relaxing. I hope you will feel the same there…"

"You mean…?"

"If you want to hide for a few days or… for a lifetime. I would love to show you my little hiding place."

"Sitting at night on the terrace?" asked Clarisse. "… with you?" The last bit was only a whisper and their eyes were locked again. The atmosphere was so intimate. Lying in bed, talking late at night… Suddenly everything slowed down. Joseph just looked in her eyes, and he was lost. He wanted to kiss her, he had to kiss her. And he did it. Nothing else mattered anymore - the things they talked about, the promises they made. Nothing. He just had to kiss her before he died of the need for her.

He leant closer and slowly covered her lips with his. This kiss was softer and more innocent then all the others before. And everything was different. He could feel it. Clarisse was serious this time, her moves, her shaking hand as she drew him closer told that him he was doing the right thing, and soon he had no further doubts. As they slowly broke the kiss, Clarisse looked in his eyes and softly whispered, "I think I'm starting to fall in love with you."

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls!I wanna say thanks to Clarisse von Trapp, Captain Weirdo, Liesel Meminger, Minerva M McGonagall, Victoria Grant, Kristie-Julie, risingdancer, Zsulie, bluegirl-783 and to OSUSprinks for all the enchanting reviews. Thanks very much. And a big hug to Rach for beta this for me.

"I think I'm starting to fall in love with you." whispered Clarisse, but a moment later she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh my God!" she cried in a stifled voice and jumped out of the bed.

"Clarisse? Clarisse!" Joseph tried to catch her, but she was too quick for him and disappeared in the bathroom. "Clarisse… What's the matter?" asked Joseph as he got up and tried to open the door. "I know I shouldn't have – I shouldn't have kissed you, but I lost control. Being here with you… everything just slipped away and I couldn't stop myself. Please, Clarisse, I'm sorry. Clarisse? Are you alright?" He softly knocked on the door, and after a few minutes, she finally opened it.

She slowly reeled out of the doorway and headed towards the balcony. Clarisse was still in shock, and passed Joseph without even looking at him. "I made a mistake…" he tried to say, but she barely heard him.

"What?" she asked, stopping and turning back towards him.

"I shouldn't have kissed you."

That was the moment she came to her senses again.

"Oh no!" she protested and reached out towards him. "You did nothing wrong. I just cannot believe that I… I fell in love with you. I mean that I'm STARTING to fall in love with you," she corrected herself quickly.

"So it's true," Joseph said with a little smile as he stepped closer. "But how? I mean how do you know? Almost five hours ago, you said you could not give me anything other than friendship and you sounded so sure of yourself."

"Yes. I was sure." She sighed and sat down to the sofa, while Joseph quietly did the same. "You know, until now, I had everything under control, but now you kissed me and it totally confused me. I wasn't thinking. I just automatically said the first thing that popped into my head. And that was… Oh, my God," Clarisse sighed and buried her face in her hands.

"Why," Joseph asked and tentatively wrapped an arm around her, "is it so unacceptable?"

"You know… Even when I was a young girl, I already knew that Rupert would be my husband." Clarisse looked up again and started her story. "I was over the clouds. My parents- especially my mother- wanted this more than anything in the world. She sold me, like a trader sells a cow on the market, but I was too young and naïve to realize it.

"And Rupert was so kind. He courted me and everything was just like a fairy tale. But I had to wake up shortly after my wedding. The honeymoon was perfect and soon Philip was born. Everything seemed so normal. At least that's what I thought. Rupert spent more and more time in his suite, but I didn't think it was strange. I was happy and in love with my husband. Oh my God, I was such a fool." She laughed bitterly and sighed.

"When I first caught him with another woman I couldn't believe it. I was shattered. It was as if someone had slapped me across the face. And when he hit me the first time… I suddenly realized just how stupid I had been."

Joseph sat in stony silence while he listened her story, his heart breaking. Her voice was disillusioned and bitter. "I promised myself that night… I promised that I would never, NEVER fall in love again. I was quite careful on that subject in the past few years, certainly. But now… everything has changed. I found you - yes you," she smiled bitterly, then turned away. "And I cannot give you what you deserve, because I know you deserve far more than me. I'm a total wreck, Joseph."

"Please don't say that," Joseph whispered and touched her shoulder. "You are exactly what I need."

"Oh no, believe me. I am not. I really think you should go away. I mean leave us. Leave all this mess and find somebody who can make you happy. Just… just go before it is too late. And if I can't convince you, remember that Rupert won't leave it alone, I'm sure. After all, you nearly killed him. Oh, Joseph, please… Please go and find somebody else."

"But I don't want anybody else. I want you, Clarisse. You." He was determined, but it did not help.

"Please don't make this harder than it has to be." She sighed and stood up, but Joseph wouldn't leave her. He wrapped his arms around her and didn't let her go. First, she tried to free herself, but she soon gave up and started crying.

"I won't leave you. It doesn't matter how much you try to convince me. I know you love me and I'm persistent."

"You'll get tired of it sooner or later."

"Never," he said wholeheartedly and gently kissed her head. And Clarisse... she just let the tears flood her eyes. She was happy for a brief moment, but deep inside she was deathly scared…

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Author's Note:** First, I wanna say thanks to Rach for beta this chapter for me. Thank you. And I know I'm stubborn… Sorry. And now I'm sending a big hug to all of you, who left me a review, namely to VictoriaGrant, my dearest Liesel Meminger, risingdancer, Prettycrazy, bluegirl-783, Minerva M McGonagall, Kristi-Julie and to Stacy Vorosco!!Thanks again, and thanks for the waiting too. I know it was a long long time, but please forgive me. I love you all. And now let's see what happened…

Clarisse just stood there for a few minutes, still crying in Joseph's arms, while he tried to comfort her. It was not an easy thing…

"Sshh…" Joseph whispered softly. "Clarisse… Clarisse, please don't cry…" But she was sobbing more desperately.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" was the only thing she could say.

"Why?"

"You always see me crying. I can't seem to do anything else when we are together - just crying…"

"That's not true." Joseph smiled and stroked her hair. "You smiled in the garden and also when we were chatting earlier. So you do not cry all the time. Clarisse, please don't cry. Clarisse?…"

Joseph waited for her to look up, but she didn't move, so he tried another tack. "Hey, Pretty…"

And that was effective - a slight smile appeared on her lips as she looked up at him.

"You haven't called me that for a long time."

"Yeah, I know." Joseph smiled and looked at her lovingly. "I love calling you that."

"I love it too," she whispered, her voice steadier than before.

"That's better. It's good to see the twinkle in your beautiful eyes again." he said softly and looked right in her eyes. "Would you do something for me?"

"Oh…" She hesitated, unsure of what was coming. "Of course."

"Will you… Will you try not to be so scared all the time?" He asked so lovingly, that she barely could breath. The depth of feeling in his voice shocked her. Shocked, but in a good way. She finally regained her senses and her voice.

"I promise I will try," she answered with a smile. Joseph didn't say a word, instead leaned closer and kissed her. As their lips met, she began to forget everything. She didn't think - only felt. Felt… as Joseph drew her closer and the world slowly disappeared…

Neither of them knew how long did the kiss lasted, but it really didn't matter. Clarisse was happy, and she wanted to enjoy it as long as she could.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Joseph softly as he loosened his hold on her.

"Yes… Much better. My back is still killing me, but otherwise…"

"Oh! I'm so sorry. We forgot to foment it." said Joseph worriedly and started moving. "I'll be right back."

"Don't worry. It will be all right if we do it tomorrow," Clarisse tried, but he already disappeared in the bathroom. So she just carefully removed her pyjamas top, then laid face down on her bed, leaving her bare back fully visible and accessible for Joseph's ministrations.

When he stepped back inside with the bottle again, Joseph could not believe his eyes. Clarisse was laying half naked on the bed, no wearing bra…

"Did you find it?" asked Clarisse without looking up.

"Oh… Uhm… Yes. Yes, of course," Joseph answered as he pulled himself together… a bit.

Hundreds of fantasies ran through his mind while he bent down and started massaging the medicine into her back. He imagined gently turning her around, or helping her remove her remaining clothes before he would make love to her until morning.

Time seemed to slow down. He found himself leaning closer and closer to her back with every movement and soon she could feel his warm breath on her skin. It sent shivers down her spine. It was extremely erotic, and a moment later, she caught her breath, because Joseph's lips finally touched her back. He started kissing her back slowly, sensually… one place after the other, while Clarisse moaned ever so softly, lost in the pleasure his lips provided.

"Oh… my… God." whispered Clarisse as she fought the urge to immediately turn in his arms. "That's so good."

"So are you feeling better?" asked Joseph with a smile between two kisses.

"I'm not sure," she teased. "Can you continue? I need a little more time to decide."

"Mmmm." He smiled against her back. "I could do this forever…"

"Oh please…. don't ever stop," answered Clarisse with eyes closed and just lost herself in the moment, when banging and shouting sounded at her door.

"Open that bloody door you bitch!"

To be continued….


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Author's Note:** Big hug and a Mummy 3 ticket to Rach for beta this chapter for me. And I also wanna say thanks to all of you! Yes, to Liesel Meminger, risingdancer, Minerva M McGonagall, bluegirl-783, Zsulie, Prettycrazy, Kristi-Julie, and to LadyLuxemburg. I love you all. And now, here's the next part…

"Open that bloody door, you bitch!" Rupert's voice sounded from the hallway and deathly silence filled Clarisse's bedroom. The only sound was their breathing, or to be more exact Joseph's breath, because Clarisse was so scared that she didn't dare to take a breath at all. She just laid there unmoving, desperately holding her pillow and waiting for the next noise.

"Clarisse! Open it!" Her husband's voice was angrier than before.

"Oh my God!" she whispered and looked up to Joseph.

"Don't panic, ok?" He asked and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. "I will take care of this." He took out his gun, while Clarisse nervously tried to button up her pajamas.

"You brought a gun with you?" asked Clarisse, surprised, as she moved closer to him.

"Of course. I never know when I'm going to need it. Now, stay here."

"Please be careful," she whispered then stepped behind the bedroom door.

"Open that bloody door!" Rupert shouted again. Joseph unlocked it and a moment later he was standing face to face with the king.

"Oh how nice," Rupert said with a derisive smile. "Is there a pajama party going on here? I didn't get my invitation."

"What the hell do you want?" asked Joseph his voice cold and hard. "I told you that it would be better for you to avoid her."

"Really?" asked Rupert sarcastically, with a wicked smile on his face. "You cannot give me orders. You are nobody here. But as I can see you managed to successfully screw my wife, didn't you?"

"She is not your wife anymore."

"Oh really?" he asked disbelievingly. "Then let me explain this to you - she is MY wife, and she has duties that she must perform."

"I won't sleep with you!" cried Clarisse as she stepped out from the darkness, her voice somewhat distracted.

"I wasn't talking about sex, but you have that duty as well," he said and before anybody could react, he continued. "You made a fool of me at the party tonight. Damn it, you're the queen! Why don't you understand that? Is it so complicated? You have to be at my side!" He was fully angry now.

"She doesn't have duties anymore," Joseph said in a determined and threatening voice as he stepped between them. "Her duties were absolved when you hit her for the first time. And now it's time for you to clear out."

"You won't get away with this, you bitch!" he hissed.

That was the last straw for Joseph. He punched the King in the face so hard that he lost his balance for a moment. "Don't you ever dare to speak to her like that again!"

"You are the one who won't speak to her at all!" cried Rupert as he grasped Joseph's gun with one swift move, then pulled the trigger. Joseph heard Clarisse's desperate scream then everything was dark…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few hours later, Shades were standing next to Joseph's bed in the hospital. Joseph tried to regain his senses after the operation. He was still dazed from the anesthesia.

"Clarisse… Clarisse…" Joseph murmured with half opened eyes.

"It's me, Shades. Hey, mate, it's good to see you again. Do you have any pain?"

"Where… Where is Clarisse?" he asked and turned to Shades. "Is she alright?"

"You have to rest… The doctor says..." Shades tried but Joseph cut in.

"Shut up! Just tell me where she is…? Shades?"

"She… She's disappeared."

To be continued…

**Author's Note:** I found my youtube videos!!Yes! So you can check them (CJ videos, included an M rated one!) on youtube. My name is HMClarisseRenaldi there.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! So sorry about the delay, but I have good news! Yes, ch 13 is also ready, so you don't have to wait too much. And now, I wanna say thanks to Rach, who spent her precious time with my story. Thanks Sweetie, and just be careful with the those Ewings. :-) I also wanna say thanks to oh my God, so many of you, namely to Minerva M McGonagall, green dame, Captain Weirdo, LadyLuxemburg, Zsulie, Junora, risingdancer, Kristi-Julie, Liesel Meminger, bluegirl-783 and to my dearest exbeta OSUSprinks for all the heartwarming reviews. I really appreciate them. Oh, and another thing: did anybody see the huge (HUGE) Joe advertisement in Raising Helen? I hardly could breathe! :-) Ok, don't waste the time, here is the next chapter, enjoy it…

"She… She's disappeared," Shades said hesitatingly. He was afraid of his reaction and not without reason.

"WHAT?!" cried Joseph and nearly jumped out of bed, which was quite a stunt with all the tubes in his arm.

"Hey, calm down!" Shades tried to push him back onto the bed. "You are not in any condition…"

"I don't care! But what do you mean she disappeared?!"

"Well, the boys checked the whole palace an hour ago and they could not find her."

"Did you see her anytime after the shooting?"

"Yes. When we arrived she was hysterical, but you was bleeding so much that I couldn't concentrate on anything else. So we left her with the king."

"You left them alone?!" cried Joseph and tried to get up again. Shades pushed him back.

"Don't worry. She was with Charlotte and a few security men too. But why are you so upset about this? Do you think the assassin is still hiding somewhere?"

"The assassin?" cried Joseph. "Rupert was the one who shot me!"

"Damn it!" cried Shades and hit the bed frame. "It ran through my head… Everything was so weird when I arrived. Rupert just mumbled something about a man in black, who attacked him in the hallway. He said you tried to save him, and that's how you got shot."

"And Clarisse was there?" Joseph asked desperately.

"Yes, but she was beside herself. Charlotte tried to calm her down. She took her back to the suite. Then we took you to the hospital."

"But then how do you know she disappeared?"

"After they finished your operation, I asked Charlotte to check on her again, but she found no-one in her room. Then everybody started searching for her, without any success. She will be somewhere near the palace, after all this isn't the first time she's disappeared." Shades said, and Joseph knew he was right. "From now on, you have to be careful with the king. He won't let this go," Shades continued determined. "I will send a few security men to your door, until you can leave the hospital, but after that… I think it would be better if you were to disappear."

"I will," Joseph answered without hesitation. "After I find Clarisse, I will disappear and I'm taking her with me."

"I will help as much as I can," Shades said with a serious look on his face. "We will find her, don't worry."

"If anything happened to her…" Joseph's voice was merely a whisper now.

"Don't even think on that. I'm sure she is fine, just maybe a bit frightened. And now, I have to check on a few things. But you try to stay in bed. Ok?" He got no answer, so he asked again. "Ok?"

"Of course," Joseph answered and rolled his eyes.

"Right. I will be back in a minute," Shades said and stepped out of the room.

As the door closed, Joseph immediately started getting out of bed. First, he had to pull out all the tubes from his arm. He felt dizzy and every movement was painful, but that was the last thing on his mind at that moment. He knew that something had happened with Clarisse, and he had to find her. So he got dressed quite fast. Fortunately, Charlotte left him a few clothes and other things, and in the end, he managed to grab a tube of painkillers and watchfully left the room. The corridor was empty, Shades' team hadn't arrived yet, so his way to the parking lot was quite easy. Shades' car was not far from the main door. He had a spare key so two minutes later, he was on his way towards the palace. He knew it was risky, but he had no choice. He had to find her and nothing could stop him.

The ten minute drive was a test in real suffering. He could hardly stay awake, and visions of Clarisse haunted him over and over again. As he reached the palace his breath was heavier than before. Fortunately, the old drop-door in the garden was still in first class condition, so he easily got into the Queen's suite through the secret corridors.

As he stepped into the big living room, everything was dark and quiet. Only the curtains' swishing was audible. It was ghoulish. He had absolutely no idea where she might be, so he checked everything he came to. Bathroom, wardrobe and every place where she could hide, he even checked her under the bed. It was a silly idea, but he was desperate.

When he started to loose hope, he suddenly realized that when he opened her wardrobe, her yellow handbag was missing. It was not a simple bag – not at all. She called it the 'runaway bag'. She told him about that on the party last night, and he knew that she never left the palace without it. It contained a few survival things, money, phone numbers, a fake passport and that kind of things. She always knew that she would need this sometime in the future. She had always considered running away, but she never thought it would be under this kind of circumstance. So the bag's missing was a good sign.

Joseph immediately rushed to the security room and a minute later, he was watching the security videos from the previous night. He was alone, because all the guards –except Lionel, who was a piece of cake to get rid of – were on the grounds looking for the missing queen and the would-be assassin. So he could watch the videos peacefully. It was not an easy thing. There were at least six cameras focused on the corridor and outside of the queen's suite. He used the forward button, and stopped the film a few times. Nothing useful was on the tapes, or so it seemed at first. But he was sure that he would find something - he had to find something.

After nearly half an hour of intense concentration, he caught a movement. It was just a flash, but as he stopped the picture and reeled it back, for a brief moment, he could see on one of the outside door cameras, the edge of a bag disappear in the darkness. And the color of it…. was yellow.

An audible sigh left Joseph's chest, as he realized what it meant. Clarisse left the palace of her own will. Yes, it was reassuring, and he felt relived, but deep inside he was still restless. That feeling still hadn't disappeared from his heart. He felt that something had happened with her… and he was right.

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! I'm a little disappointed about the reviews… Everybody is on holiday, or what? Anyway, I wanna say thanks to risingdancer, bluegirl-783, Kristi-Julie, Minerva M McGonagall, Liesel Meminger (you disappeared again…) and to OSUSprinks for your lovely and heartwarming reviews. Thanks again. And a big hug for my faithful and busy beta Rach. And now, let's see where is Clarisse...

Clarisse was walking slowly in the empty streets of Pyrus. Everything was cold and grey around her, and only the streetlamps gave a little light. The wind blew from east, not too strong, just tousled her hair. But she didn't realize it.

Frankly, she did not notice anything from the outside world. She simply walked with a steady pace, arms crossed, as she desperately tried to pull her sweater closer. It was an instinctive move, only her body knew that she felt chilly. Her mind didn't recognize anything. She just continued on her way through the empty streets as her tears continued to fall.

She was in despair. It was a familiar feeling, but it had never been so strong before. She felt like she could cry out her heart. Her sobbing was so powerful, that she couldn't continue to walk. She stepped into a back-street alley, leaned against the wall, and let herself slowly slip down to the ground… Then she began to cry as she had never cried before.

She felt so many things… It was a selfish thing she knew, but mostly she felt sorry for herself. Sorry, because everything seemed so hopeful a few hours ago. She finally found Joseph, a man who really loved her and who could change her life as no-one had before. He always made her feel better, in every situation, in every misery. And that wasn't everything. She felt something more. We would call it love, but it was far more than that. She barely knew anything about him, but she would give up everything – everything - if he would be still alive.

"Oh my God," she whispered as the salty liquid entered her mouth. It was all her fault. All hers. She had ruined his life, and now Joseph was dead.

She ran over her shaking hand on her face, now the pain in her heart was indescribable. She'd lost everything… Joseph was everything.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nearly an hour had passed before she finally calmed down a bit. She was still crying, but not as intense as before. But it wasn't the lessening tears that held her back. Her head was killing her. Her eyes were red from crying and burning painfully, and her head was throbbing. With her remaining strength, she dragged herself to her feet and started walking again.

She did not know where she was, but continued to take one step after the other. Her subconscious led her.

A few minutes and a few corners later, she stood in front of an old lodging-house. She went up on the stairs, and turned the key in the lock.

The flat was dark and airless, just as she left it a few weeks ago. She didn't switch on the lights, just dropped her bag to the ground and lay down beside it. With her last effort, she grabbed a pillow from the sofa and put it under her still aching head. Then she fall asleep…

The world slowly disappeared as the blissful sleep overwhelmed her tired body, and she began to dream. Dreaming, but not a nightmare as she had expected. Not at all.

In her dream, she was in a beach house. She was lying on the sofa in front of the sea… The French windows were open, and the wind gently blew the curtains. Everything was white - the sofa, the curtains, the carpet. She lay there and watched the water far away. All around was peace and quiet, except for the rumbling murmur from the sea. And one other thing. Someone was in the kitchen, preparing food. She did not see who it was, but she surely knew it was Joseph.

And she was happy. Weak, but happy. A feeling of finality overwhelmed her, as if finally it was all over, and she didn't have to worry anymore.

Yes, she knew that it was over, but she also knew that she was ill. Ill, but at the beginning of recovery. Her heart was full of relief and hope.

She laid there for another few minutes, simply looking at the water… Then she woke up.

A little smile appeared on her lips as she opened her eyes, but soon she started remembering everything - the previous day, the horror what Rupert did and… she couldn't bear to think of it… that Joseph was dead.

A tear rolled slowly down her cheek. She stood up somehow and made her way to the kitchen, where she found her sleeping pills. She began to take them…one, two, three…

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Author's Note:** Hi Everybody! I cannot tell you how happy I was when I read your comments. And you really made me smile with the number of your reviews! Thanks very very much! I'm over the clouds! So I'm sending a hug to all of you, first to my dearest beta Rach (Captain Weirdo) who's next story will be a smash hit! And I'm also sending a hug to risingdancer, LadyLuxembourg, Junora, Lochinblu, Zsulie (thanks for your help), OSUSprinks, Minerva M McGonagall, choconat, One Special Lana (welcome on board!), Liesel Meminger (I really have to speak with her Sweetie!), bluegirl-783 and to my faithful Kristi-Julie. Thanks girls! You are the bests! And now, let's see what happened…

"Damn it!" Shades cried as he stepped into Joseph's vacant hospital room.

"What's the matter?" Charlotte asked, but as she saw the empty bed, she already knew the answer. "Oh, no."

"He promised me he would stay here. I'm just popped out for a few minutes and he immediately starts playing Sherlock Holmes!"

"Just try to understand him," Charlotte said. "Clarisse means everything to him. Oh, this is all my fault!" She was crying now.

"Oh no, Char. Hey, you did everything you could. And how could you know that Rupert was the "assassin"?"

"It's not that. I … I left her alone. I shouldn't have left her alone. But I thought she will be alright."

"She IS alright and we will find her, don't worry." Shades gave her an encouraging smile. "Now, I have to speak with Joe. He surely needs a little help. And while I'm calling him, I think you should speak with your admirer - after all he is a doctor."

"Of course," Charlotte answered and they rushed to the car park together.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Outside of the hospital….

"Yes, it's me Shades. What the hell did you think…" Shades started speaking then realized his car was missing. "Hey, you stole my car too?!... No. It's just a bit too much for one day, but never mind. Charlotte and I will help, just let me know where you are… Uhm, I know that place… Ok, we will be there within half an hour. And don't try to disappear again!"

"How is he?" asked Charlotte as she put her own mobile back in her handbag.

"Not as bad as I expected. But he will need a little medical help as well. That reminds me, what about your Peter?"

"He didn't answer the phone, so I left him a message," said Charlotte. "Where is Joe?"

"In the old downtown, near that coffee bar Spill the Beans."

"Oh that's good! Peter's consulting room is on the other side of the street."

"Perfect - we will need his help. Ok, let's go. We'll have to use your car. As you see, mine is missing."

"That's so Joe," she laughed. "And…"

"Yes, you can drive. But just for today."

"I'm not a bad driver!" Charlotte cried.

"You're just a bit too enthusiastic. Ayrton Senna was nothing compared to you."

"Oh thank you," Charlotte smiled and they got into the car. "Ok, we can make it in eighteen minutes. Are you ready?"

"I have no choice - Oh my God!" Shades cried as she stepped on the gas.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Seventeen minutes later in the old downtown…

"I have a new grey tuft in my hair…" Shades said weakly as he climbed out of the car.

"But I beat my own best time by one minute."

"And took one year away from my life! That was the last time…" he tried, but Charlotte cut in.

"There's Joe! Come quickly." She pointed to the other side of the street.

"Hey, Joe are you all right?" they asked at once, upon reaching him.

"I will survive." His breath was heavy. "But we have to find her. No matter how long it takes. I… I think I have to sit down a bit." He said with a painful grimace on his face.

"I have a better idea," Charlotte said. "Peter's consulting room is just a few steps away. I'm sure he can find out something to help you."

"I won't go back to the hospital." Joe protested.

"I didn't say 'hospital', just Peter's consulting room."

"Oh, alright. Let's go."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few minutes later, they were in Peter's flat, which was also his consulting room.

"Oh Char, I'm so sorry, but I could not call you back," he said breathlessly as he rushed to her and gave a quick kiss.

"Never mind."

"Oh my God. What happened?" he asked as he laid eyes on Joe.

"He had an operation a few hours ago and he's in a lot of pain."

"I won't bother to ask why you are not still in bed…" Peter said with a meaningful glance at his patient.

"Long story," Joseph answered. "Anyway, I've heard a lot about you. Charlotte thinks you are a wizard, so I truly hope you can help."

"Actually I have something special in my office," he said as he moved towards his desk and took out a little box. "It's an experimental medicine; they are using it only in the army. They call it 'survival pills', but actually it's an injection. It's like an energy drink. Mixed painkillers, vitamins and a few other things. So if you're willing to take the risk…"

"Of course," Joseph said without hesitation. "Just do it."

"Right," Peter nodded and did as Joe asked.

Within five minutes, Joseph started to feel better.

"This is good. I already feel the effect," said Joseph and got up off the exam table. "How long does it last?"

"Well, they don't know, but I have a few doses, so I will go with you and give you the next one when you need it."

"Thanks. You are exactly as smart as Charlotte said you were," Joseph said with a thankful smile as he patted Peter's back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few minutes later, they started the investigation in town. Everybody had an idea – a lead – so they checked all of them. They searched for her in parks, bars, hotels anyplace they could imagine her hiding.

After three hours, they stopped in a big park near the center of town, comparing notes and trying to figure out what to do next, when Charlotte covered her mouth with one hand. She was hysterical.

"Oh my God!" She cried. "Oh my God!"

"What is it Char?" Peter asked frantically.

"Do you have an idea?" Shades demanded.

"I'm so stupid! How could I not remember it before?!"

"You know where she is, don't you?" asked Joseph as he grabbed her hand. "Tell me!"

"Well, I saw her once disappearing into a house in town… Then next day I asked her about it and she made me promise that I would never ever speak about it again. It's some kind of hiding place, if I understood her right."

"Can you lead us to that house?"

"I think I could try. It was an awfully long time ago, but I know that district quite well."

"Don't waste the time," said Joseph and they got into the car.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Charlotte remembered well and only ten minutes passed before they stood at the door of a small block of flats. There were only four names beside the doorbells. Mrs. Wren and the flat of the dentist was out of question, so they tried the other two.

Charlotte rang the bell at flat number three, but a little girl opened the door, so there remained only one choice. As they reached the last one, Joseph knocked, and a moment later, they simply broke the door down.

Inside everything was dark and quiet, but as they switched on the light, they could see Clarisse lying lifelessly on the floor with the sleeping pills in her hand…

"NOOOO!!" shouted Joseph.

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! First to Rach, I love it and I'm very satisfied! You're my man!:-) Thanks! And now, I wanna say a big thanks to OSUSprinks (Don't worry dear! We learnt a very important thing from PD 1 'Breathe in breathe out.'), potternutter (This Harry Potter thing and PD is always together? I mean every HP fan is PD fan too?), bensonsmyhero (I tried my best.), Captain Weirdo (Her story will be a smash hit! I know a few details so you can believe me! Get ready to pushing that little submit review button!), Junora (I know it was an evil place, but I cannot help myself, I LOVE cliffhangers), Kristi-Julie (Calm down Sweetie.), bluegirl-783 (Time had come. But after reading this, hurry with our fav newlyweds.), risingdancer (Have you find a Mamma Mia poster finally?), Liesel Meminger (My Dearest Duda! Tortilla Soup and Runaway Bride! :-) And another thing… just a sweet little nothing just for you.), One Special Lana (Joe is a Hero. Hehe), Minerva M McGonagall (So this HP thing is right?), Lady Luxembourg (I hope that's what you wanted after your holiday.) Ok, and now let's see what happened…

"NOOOO!!" shouted Joseph, and for a moment deathly silence filled the room.

But before anybody could react properly, Peter kneeled down beside Clarisse and checked her pulse.

"She is still alive… just unconscious."

The tension in the room eased slightly, while Joseph closed his eyes and mumbled a quiet thank you before he went into action again.

"We have to get her to the hospital," Joseph said as he moved to pick her up, but Peter grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"There will be no need for that. She took only four pills. Look," He said and grabbed the medicine. "Only four pieces are missing. That's over the limit, but not life-threatening. She will sleep for the next twenty-four hours, that's all."

"I see. But… could you examine her, just for safety's sake?" Joseph asked, his voice still worried, although not as much as before.

"Of course," Peter nodded. "Would you…" He waved towards the door.

"Yes, we will wait outside," Joseph answered and they left Peter alone with Clarisse.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ten minutes passed, but it seemed to drag on for an hour.

Joseph jumped towards the door as Peter opened it. "How is she?" he asked.

"Well…"

"There's nothing serious, is there?" Charlotte asked.

"She has a few green and blue bruises on her, well… on her entire body. Most of the contusions are old ones, but…"

"But?" asked Joseph none too quietly.

"Those on her arms and legs are new."

Joseph tried to breathe normally, but he didn't succeed.

"These could be the signs of some kind of assault or…"

"Or?" asked Charlotte in a barely audible voice.

"Oh my God!" Joseph cried and covered his eyes with his hand. "Are you sure?"

"Not sure. I'm just guessing. Only her Majesty can answer that question."

"So it can be a result of a simple scuffle, right?" asked Charlotte, almost hopefully.

"Yes, it could. It doesn't necessarily mean…" Peter's voice trailed off. Joseph wasn't buying their attempts at alternate explanations. He collapsed against the wall.

"I cannot believe it…" he said, his voice close to the breaking point.

"Hey Joe." Charlotte tried. "Just… Just pull yourself together. The most important thing is to take her away before it's too late. She is alive and nothing else counts… Just take her…"

"That is all my fault."

"Joe. Take her away from here. Quickly."

As the last word slipped out, Joseph came to his senses and started giving orders. "Yes, yes you're right. Uhm, Charlotte, can you pack her a few clothes? We should meet at the airport within an hour."

"Of course," she answered without hesitation and hurried away.

"Until we should take her to the car…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few hours later at the beach house on Joseph's island….

Clarisse slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was the white edge of her pillow. She really did not know where she was. Everything was soft and… white. Her pillow, the carpet and even her light blanket. The air was fresh and salty and the wind blew the curtains, letting her see the water in the distance. Everything was so peaceful and familiar… like in her dream.

Then realization hit her like a brick. She was dreaming! The same dream as last night, but she didn't care. It was a blessing for her, really. Even the sounds were the same. Oh yes, the sounds. She wanted nothing more than to see Joseph even just for a moment.

She desperately tried turning around, but she could not. At that moment, Joseph noticed that something had changed. He could not believe his eyes. Was it real? Or only his fantasy played out for him? Clarisse was moving.

Joseph immediately rushed across the living room and knelt down before her.

"Clarisse! Clarisse my darling, are you alright? Please say something." His voice was desperate but also full of hope and relief as he waited for her answer.

"It's… it's just another dream, right?" She asked on a sleepy voice as she tried sitting up.

"No! It's all real. We found you in a flat in Pyrus. You were lying on the floor. You took sleeping pills…"

Clarisse's breath was heavier then before. She tried to breathe normally when she finally began to realize what had happened. She felt like someone who was drowning and suddenly reached the water's surface.

"Joseph!" was the only thing she could cry. Then she wrapped her arms around him, and held him tightly… very tightly. She nearly throttled him. Her tears were falling -- falling as if they would never end.

"Oh my God, Joseph. I cannot believe it! I missed you so much," she cried and could not let him go. "But how? I mean I thought you were…" She could not continue, so Joseph answered quickly.

"I had an operation. Fortunately, the bullet only grazed my arm, but it hit a main artery. That was why I bled so strongly."

"You had an operation." Clarisse repeated the words and gently touched his arm as she pulled back a bit. "Then… how many days was I sleeping?"

"Oh, actually only one day."

"One day?! But everything happened only two days ago, if I'm right…" She paused, then she realized what it meant. "YOU SHOULD BE IN THE HOSPITAL!"

"Oh, it wasn't that serious and anyway Charlotte's boyfriend is a doctor, and he gave me a few pills. They're really good, so don't worry, I'm fine." He smiled and stroked her face. "But what about you? How are you feeling?"

"Oh I… I'm quite fine… Just a bit sleepy."

He knew she lied.

"That's just the sleeping pills," he said gently, while he grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Sorry that I scared you."

"The point is that you are alive." Her eyes were full of indescribable relief and love. "And Charlotte took care of me. She is a really good friend."

"Yes, she is." He smiled, then continued, because he had to ask it sooner or later. "So she escorted you to your suite…"

"Yes. She was with me, made some tea and got me into bed."

"Then she left you alone?"

For a moment, she just looked in his eyes, and she knew… she knew what he was going to ask.

"And what happened after that? Rupert came back, didn't he?" It was done. He had asked. Her eyes were frightened as she hesitated.

"I…"

"What happened after that? He came back, didn't he?"

She just nodded, but she was more and more nervous.

"Clarisse, please tell me what happened?"

"I… I cannot talk about that." She answered and turned her back to him.

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! Thanks for the lovely reviews!! I love you all. And I'm sending a big hug to my dearest Rach for beta this again for me. But now, don't waste the time, let's see what happened that night...

"I… I cannot talk about that," she answered and turned away from Joseph.

Joseph felt as if the world had suddenly gone dark and life was slowly ebbing away. He could only watch as she was curled up, turning her back to him. Her sobbing was still audible, and his heart was breaking.

"He raped you…" he whispered and fell to his knees on the floor, but before he lost hope completely, she continued.

"He only tried… " She started speaking but her tears were falling again.

Joseph felt indescribable relief for the second time that day. He would never forgive himself if Rupert had – No. He couldn't dwell on that. Not anymore.

The sound of Clarisse's crying brought him back to reality. He desperately wanted to ease her pain, but he could not decide how to go about it -- what was good and what was not after… after what Rupert did to her. So he simply stroked her arm.

"Clarisse…" He spoke softly. "Please tell me… I have to know what happened. Please."

"I cannot…," she said; her eyes closed.

"This is all my fault, I -- I have to know what I have done," he whispered. Clarisse turned to face him when she heard his voice shake. She felt miserable but could not stand to know he was suffering, too.

"Oh Joseph, you did nothing."

"That's just it. I should have done something!" he cried then lowered his voice. "I should have saved you!"

"This was not your fault!"

"Yes it was! I promised you -- I promised that I would protect you… And now I have failed," he said as a tear escaped from his eye.

"Never! Oh Joseph, you protected me many times. And the last time… you nearly died. You were the first one in my life who fought for me. For me! Don't you understand that?" She was holding his cheek now. Joseph did not answer; he just stared at her and Clarisse could see the despair in his eyes. "I…," she started but Joseph cut her off.

"No… I cannot ask such a thing. I'm sorry." He said softly and kissed her palm. "Please forget it."

"It would help you to know?" she asked, looking questioningly his eyes.

"If I knew what happened while I was not with you that would… not help me, but at least I would know what I would have to bear up against."

She sat in silence for a moment, then her eyes became resolute. "I understand…" She took a deep breath. "Perhaps it would help me as well. Maybe I need to tell someone – to tell you."

FLASHBACK

"Oh my God!" Clarisse shouted as the gun in Rupert's hand went off. She dropped to the floor next to Joseph's lifeless body, and as she looked around everything was covered with blood -- with Joseph's blood. She screamed;, screamed for help kneeling over him helplessly. It was a nightmare.

Shortly afterwards, Shades arrived with other security men and they immediately took over the situation. By now, she was completely beside herself. She was shaking, crying and a weird humming silence surrounded her. The only thing she recognized was Charlotte's comforting presence.

She somehow reached her suite. Charlotte tried to quiet her but she was still hysterical. When she came to her senses again, she was lying in her bed alone. The room was dark and quiet and she felt indefinable fear.

A few minutes later, the door finally opened and she thought Charlotte had come back with her tea, but that one who entered the room was not Charlotte. It was her worst nightmare.

Rupert slammed the door shut and was almost immediately standing right before her. She was already shaking as he moved even closer and said the words she would never forget,

"He is dead. The bastard is dead. I knew he couldn't live long, but he went pretty fast. He reached the ambulance alright, but the hospital was a bit too far for him." He laughed and looked at her contemptuously.

Clarisse felt she would asphyxiate from the shock or from the fear, she didn't know which. Her eyes were fixated on Rupert as he came closer and leant over her body.

"Your pitiful lover is finally dead." He laughed. "And now, now you'll pay for everything, you bitch. You were always just a deadweight on my back. With your _innocent_ eyes and that _angelic_ smile on your face. You are nothing. You are a shit," he said with disgust and spat. "You are completely fake. You should have been on the muck-heap. You just suddenly showed up in my life and I had to act like a good husband. But I got fed up with that. You were hanging on, like some pitiful lap-dog. At the very least you could fulfill your duties as a wife, but no.! That was too vulgar for your innocent taste. But no longer. You will do what a wife has to do. You took an oath, and do not try to protest. Your Latin lover is out of the picture, so he could not help you my dear!" he cried as he ripped the bedspread away from her body. She tried to get away, but it was too late. He was already on top of her. "Shut up you bitch!" he cried when she began to sob. "I said shut up!" He was shouting now and slapped her across the face. She tried to fight but his knees were ploughed into her tighs, and she had no chance against her husband. As he tried to remove her lingerie, she scratched his neck. Just when he finally ripped it off, noises sounded from the hallway.

Shades came back to check on her. And unknowingly saved her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Then he left me alone," she finished, her voice still shaking from the memories she had to recall. "So that is what happened after the shooting." She looked Joseph in the eye. He was not able to speak; instead he drew her closer and held her tight. He tried to ease her pain without words. He hoped she could feel how much he loved her.

"I… I think I should wash my face," she said after a few minutes, having calmed in Joseph's arms.

"Of course," he answered softly and stroked her cheek. "Bathroom is right over there."

She nodded and left the room. As soon as she disappeared behind the old wooden door, he was on the terrace dialing a number.

"Yes, it's me, Joe… No Shades, thanks. I just need a phone number… Do you remember to Carlos Mendoza?... Yeah that guy. I saved his life a few years ago and now he is indebted to me…. Of course I know he is a hitman, that's exactly why I need him…"

A few moments later, Joseph received the number he wanted, so he dialed again.

"Hi Carlos, it's me Joseph. Do you remember me?... Good. You owe me a favor…"

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Author's Note: **Hi Girls! Sorry it took me so long to write a new chapter, but my laptop got some virus… But now it's back, as I. Thanks for Rach to beta this new one for me, as always you did a fantastic job. I love you ideas. And now I wanna say a big thanks to my faithful reviewers, namely to risingdancer, Minerva M McGonagall, Junora, bensonsmyhero, my Liesel Meminger, One Special Lana, bluegirl-783 and to Kristi-Julie. I love you all.

When she stepped out from the bathroom she obviously looked better, her face was more relaxed and smooth.

"Are you feeling better?" Joseph asked as he entered the living room again and took off his mobile.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine."

"I made you some peaches. Chopped and peeled, just the way you like them."

"Thank you," she smiled, but immediately started protesting. "But I'm not too hungry at the moment. I just…" She could not finish the though and just stood there, speechless.

"Hey, Pretty," he said softly and drew her to his embrace. "We will get through this, alright? Together," he said, keeping his eyes on hers. At first, she just stood there with the same lifeless expression, but in a moment she started smiling, tiredly, but definitely full of hope.

"Why is that I believe everything you tell me?"

"I think it's because of my natural charm." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. Clarisse laid her head on his chest and breathed in his relaxing scent. She felt safe again. Safer than she had felt in a long time. "So what would you say to a bit of fruit?" he asked as he looked down at her lovingly.

"Alright. But only if you will eat with me."

"Deal," he nodded and led her to the kitchen.

"Oh my God!" she cried as she looked around and realized how much food was laid out on the table. "Do we have some visitors?"

He smiled. "I just love cooking and decided to knock off a few things. It's all fast food. I want to wine and dine you here; otherwise you will speak evil of me."

"Never." She chuckled and stroked his back. "But right now…"

"Just a few peaches, ok?" He smiled and handed her a bowl. "There is a deckchair on the terrace. I will be there in a minute."

"Alright." She smiled and went out as he watched her walk past. His heart was restless. She was smiling and looked as if she was alright, but he knew there was still a long journey before her. Yes, he knew what she faced, but he also truly believed that they could make it together. Of that, he was sure.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few moments later, Joseph sat next to Clarisse with his own bowl of peaches, but as he gazed at her, he found himself unable to eat. She looked so lost and helpless.

"Is everything alright? I know I already asked that, but I'm worried," he said softly and stroked her arm as he put down the bowl.

"Yes. Yes, Joseph. I'm fine." She smiled, but the smile didn't make it all the way to her eyes.

"Come," he said and waited until Clarisse drew herself closer. Soon she was nestled against him, while Joseph made small circles on her back to comfort her. "You're still afraid of your husband, am I right?"

"Uh-huh… I know I shouldn't be, because we are halfway around the world, far away from everything, but… I don't thing I could bear something like that again."

"Please don't worry. You don't have to, not anymore."

"How do you know that?" she asked and looked up at him.

"Just trust me. Ok? He can't harm you anymore."

It wasn't the words he said, but the way as he said it that made Clarisse stop asking. He was so self-confident, so convincing that she didn't feel the need to ask another thing.

She just wanted to be with him -- enjoying the moment in his arms.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Did I fall asleep?" She asked a few minutes later as she awoke.

"Yes, Sleeping Beauty."

"I'm sleeping a lot when we are together. I just step into your embrace and fall asleep immediately."

"Maybe I'm a bit boring," he teased.

"Hm…" She was deep in thought. "I would rather call it 'relaxing'. I know that while I'm sleeping, you are here and you're protecting me."

"Then if that's true, let me take you to bed." He smiled and started to pick her up.

"Hey, don't you dare!" She chuckled. "I should take care of you. You just had a serious operation, so do not try to protest. I will pamper you for the next few days."

"Ok, ok. You know I cannot say 'no' to you." He chucked as they entered the house. "So, there's only one guest room downstairs…" he started to say but stopped, because she appeared to be at a loss. "What's the problem?"

"I thought…I thought we talked about the bed thing, but I completely understand if you need more space and peace…"

"Of course not!" he said vehemently. "I want to sleep with you. I'm just not sure how to act after what happened. I don't want to hurt you with anything." The last bit was only a whisper.

"Never. You could never hurt me."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few minutes passed by, and they were laid in bed. Joseph's arm wrapped tightly around Clarisse.

"You know, I didn't dare to hope…" he started and drew her closer, "that I could hold you again like this."

"Me neither. I'm so glad you found me."

"I would go to the end of the world for you," he said softly as their eyes met. Clarisse looked into his eyes for a moment, then finally she said it for the first time.

"I love you."

It was only three little words, but for Joseph it meant the whole world. He could not try to resist anymore -- he leaned closer and kissed her. His lips on hers were familiar, but never had it meant so much before. Every time they kissed, it was a bit deeper and more serious than last time. The warmth of his body, the feeling of his hand on her back and his intoxicating scent completely flooded her. The world slowly disappeared exactly the same way as the last time with him… and only with him.

A moment later she twitched and pulled back abruptly.

"What's the matter?" He asked worriedly. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No! No, I'm sorry." she said nervously, tears in her eyes. "It's just… I think I need a little more time after…"

"Oh no!" He cried as he realized what was wrong. He accidentally touched her inner thigh. "I just tried to catch hold of your hand. I would never try… after… Do you believe me? Clarisse…?"

"Of course. I'm sorry. I'm just a bit confused. It's just… I'll be fine, ok?" She kissed him fully on the lips, intending to end the conversation quickly.

Soon she calmed down and they were lost in their dream world again -- or trying to be lost, because Joseph now was very careful of his movements. He didn't want to hurt or scare her with anything he did.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning, as he slowly opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the empty bed next to him. He panicked before he realized that there was a breakfast tray on the nightstand.

"Good morning." She smiled as she stepped in and put down a cup of coffee.

"You made breakfast?" he asked, amazed, as he sat up.

"Of course I made breakfast. I told you that I would look after you while you're recovering." She smiled and slipped onto the bed next to him.

"That's the best way I've ever woken up."

"And the best of it is still to come." She smiled and kissed him softly.

"Hmmm. I think you're right."

Joseph chuckled and drew her back for another kiss.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next few days passed in perfect harmony. They relaxed and tried to forget the last few weeks' events. She tried to forget, but something kept cutting in…

She bent down with shaking hands for the newspaper what now laid right before her. The headline seemed to burn into her eyes.

'King Rupert Murdered By Assassin'

"Joseph… Is it? Is it true?" She turned towards him with an expressionless face and awaited an answer.

"… I made a promise."

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! Ok, first Duda my dear, if every wish of yours will come true as fast as this last one… Here it is, a chapter, actually the last one. I'm dedicating this last one to you. I hope you will love it as much as I loved STS. wink And of course I wanna say thanks to Rach, my faithful and tireless beta…and Joe will take you those tissues personally. I guarantee that. wink

Ok, and now I'm sending a big hug to ALL of my reviewers, you really made me smile all the time and gave the power to move on. So namely to OSUSprinks, bensonsmyhero, bluegirl-783, Junora, One Special Lana, Minerva M McGonagall, Kristi-Julie, Zsulie, risingdancer, and to my dearest Duda.

"… I made a promise," he said, then waited for something - at least a word, anything - but she didn't answer. She just stood there the same way she was a minute before. "Say something. Anything… please… Are you angry? Do you hate me? Are you scared?"

"I… I just need a little time." She stuttered and headed out.

As she reached the big apple tree in the garden, the sun was just beginning its way down from the sky. Everything was peaceful and quiet, only the sounds of nature broke the silence. Everything was bathed in a tired yellow light as it is every year when autumn appears. It was always the same – full of peace and the feeling of passing. When your heart closed up from the fears that were hidden during summer. But when autumn is coming you have to face them. You can no longer keep your mind busy with the feeling of the summer sun, the floral scents in the air, and with the relaxing thought that winter is far away. No, the feeling of passing is closer and closer and these seasons bring something with them – and this is loneliness.

When the days are shorter and everything is starting to turn into a strange dark-grey, you have to face your fears, before it's too late. You have to clear these things, before you cannot control them anymore and depression completely floods you, and the only way out will be the redeeming Spring. But that is so far away…

You have to face these things now.

This was the feeling in the air and in Clarisse's thoughts when she leaned against the tree.

The first thing she felt when she saw the headlines in the newspaper was fear. Her stomach immediately churned and her heart was pounding faster than before. Rupert was dead. How many times she prayed for that? How many times had she wanted to kill him, just to free herself from the unending terror?

And now Joseph had done it instead of her. She did not know how, but she knew that Joseph did it. It was a fact and what is more he admitted it - 'I made a promise.' Yes, he made a promise that Rupert would not hurt her anymore. And he kept that promise. And yes, she felt real thanks for what he had done. She would never have been brave enough to do it herself. The other things she felt were gratefulness and relief. She didn't have to worry anymore, she was safe. Wasn't she? Or was she?

Suddenly a strange, nonsensical thought appeared in her mind and she could not get rid of it: Joseph was a murderer, even if he wasn't the one who did it physically.

Fear was in her heart, but on the other hand she loved him more than anything in the world and trusted him completely. Yes, she trusted him, but the misgiving was already in her heart. If he could kill someone what if he will got fed up with her in the future? Would he just kill her too?

"Oh my God, how have I come to this point?" She felt she was going mad. She knew he loved her and she knew he would not be able to hurt her. He loved her more than anything and that's why he did it. Did that excuse his actions?

But damn it, she would have to be happy and relieved. And instead she runs away she would have to say thanks for everything.

"I know you are scared..." Joseph's voice brought her back to reality. She turned around and wanted to say how much she loved him, but the words didn't come. Only a tear ran down on her cheek. "Don't deny it. I can see it in your eyes. Not the fear, no. Just the doubt. And it's the same. If trust disappears, we can lose everything. And I don't want to lose you. Oh my God, I cannot lose you," he whispered with eyes closed. He did not know how to continue. He fought for his life now, because if he lost her he would be losing his reason to live.

"I… I had no choice Clarisse. I could not let him live after what he did. I love you and that's the only thing that I know at the moment." He sighed and tried to continue. That was the biggest fight of his life. "When… when I first saw you on the High Street you were so confident and beautiful. And the things you did completely made me wild. You were the most exciting woman I had ever met, and after I knew who you really were, everything was even more exciting. For a short time I thought you were just a woman who was full of life and strange habits. But soon the truth was revealed.

"You just played a role to save yourself from the real world. When you left me there on the street the first time, that was the moment when I fell in love with you. And for a long time I thought- I feared- I fell in love only with that woman I met on the High Street, but when time passed by and your actions and looks were completely different, I felt the same and much more every day. I knew it wasn't the way you looked and acted was the reason for it. No, I fell in love with YOU. It is something I cannot explain.

"I loved you when you were carefree and I loved you too when you were so lost and miserable. I… I love you in every way. And that night when I first saw what he did to you, I felt such anger that I would have really killed him if you had not stopped me. I knew only one thing, that he would not hurt you anymore. And I made a promise that night," he said and looked right in her eyes. All she could see was desperation as he continued, his voice shaking. "But soon I failed. I left you alone with him and that is what I will never forgive myself for."

"You were shot," she said softly finally breaking her silence. Her eyes filled with tears again as she recalled those moments bending over him and screaming for help.

"Being shot is not an excuse. I should have been there." He closed his eyes and a tear ran down on his cheek as he tried to fight with the memories. "I left you alone and he almost…" He was not able to speak for a moment. "And then you disappeared. That was the worst day of my life. Not knowing where you were and whether you were injured or not… And when you told me about that night, I was not able to sit here and do nothing. So I called a friend.

"We were in the same unit during the army. I saved his life once, so he owed me a favor. Now he is a professional killer, that's why I called him. After all it is his job. So I asked him and he did it. That's all. I know it's the same as I if I had killed him and I take the responsibility. I completely take it.

"It was a hard decision. But I could not let Rupert live after what he did to you. I just cannot bear to see the fear in your eyes. You suffered a lot, and I had to put an end to it. If I could do something to stop it, I had to, even if I had to sell my soul for that. Before God I will take the responsibility, but I could not let Rupert to hurt you anymore, ever." He whispered the last bit, when Clarisse stepped closer and slowly wrapped her arms around him.

"Please forgive me," she whispered still holding him tight.

"Forgive you?" he asked surprised. "You did nothing. How could you do anything wrong?"

"You have to forgive me because I was scared… if only for a moment."

"Oh my God," he sighed with a smile and gently grabbed her hand, kissing it. "I love you more than anything in the world… More than anything."

"I know," she whispered and immediately kissed him back as his lips finally covered hers.

Joseph tried to tell her everything with this kiss that he could not tell her with words.

"So, what's next?" she asked, staying in his arms as they slowly broke the kiss a few minutes later. "I mean you probably want to stay here, and I also really love this place, but I should have to go back or Philip can never be king."

"Everything is up to you," he answered with a smile. "I'll accept your decision."

"Then would you… would you come back with me to Genovia? I know this is your home, but I need you," she whispered as Joseph drew her even closer, his hand gently holding her cheek.

"My home is where you are," he answered simply and kissed her with his heart full of love.

The End


End file.
